Team Rocket Vs Storm Troopers
Rules # There will be fifteen storm troopers in the fight. # Team Rocket and The Storm Troopers will start with mechs, for example the Storm Troopers will have an ATST and Team Rocket will have their Meowth Balloon. # Team Rocket will have Weezing and Arbok and Wobuffet as their Pokémon. # Team Rocket will have all their feats but I am using the kanto version because in unova they were serious but I'm using the Kanto comic relief version. # Once Team Rocket sends out a Pokemon they can't return the Pokemon it has to stay out until the end of the battle. Description Pokemon vs Star Wars! Which team that never reaches their goal will win in a fight? Will the Storm Troopers fall to the other team or will Team Rocket blast off for the last time? Interlude Tjman461: Yay my season finale! This is exciting. Wiz: Troops, they can be strong or weak, in this case though they are weak. Boomstick: Seriously guys you had one job! Tjman461: If the boss knows they suck why does he use them? Wiz: Today we have Darth Vader's army the Storm Troopers. Boomstick: Against the comic relief of Pokémon Team Rocket. Tjman461: They're Wiz and Boomstick and I'm Tjman461 and it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skill to see who would win a death battle! Team Rocket Jessie and James: Tjman461: To start off our boring research we have my personal favorite Pokémon character Jessie and James! Wiz: It all started when they battled Pikachu and have been trying to catch it since because of how powerful it was. Boomstick: But ash-hole keeps on making them blast off in every single episode. Tjman461: Which brings us to our first topic, despite being normal humans they are able to tank electricity, fire, explosions and much more. Wiz: Along with this they survived an explosion in a Pokémon center, a horn drill which is a one hit Ko move, and finally Pikachus electricity even when it is at full power. Boomstick: Along with that they are really fast because they are able to dodge some Pokémon attacks that are moving fast, and sometimes when they flee they move fast too. Tjman461: They are also really smart because their disguises are able to fool the twerps and they are able to operate giant mechs and are able to build them on their own in some cases. Wiz: Individually Jessie is very strong when she is angry and can beat up James and meowth when they aren't being smart, she usually either punches them or stomps on them. Boomstick: James on the other hand... doesn't really fight that much and is a little cowardly, but he really knows how to battle with his Pokémon. Except for victreebel they have something going on together... Tjman461: The mech or machine they are using in this fight is going to be their balloon. It is able to shoot rockets and launch nets or cages. Boomstick: They are smart but sometimes they can.... uh what was my line again? Wiz: Ugh really Boomstick? Tjman461: Anyway their next member is pretty smart, let's talk about him shall we? Meowth: Tjman461: Now the most intelligent one! Meowth! Wiz: Meowth actually has a sad back story. Boomstick: Yeah he wanted to get a girlfriend by learning how to talk but the girl Meowth got creeped out on the fact that another Pokémon managed to learn how to talk. Tjman461: Wow and I thought I had bad luck with girls. Wiz: Ok it's not as sad if you say it that way. Tjman461: Anyway, Meowth deserves more respect, he is usually the guy who has the plans. Boomstick: And he used tickle attack before it even existed! Which is actually a feat, he was able to defeat a Rhydon without team rockets help but he had help from Pikachu. Wiz: He isn't a very good fighter but he has great durability, from being launched in the air and being totally fine. And he is able to come up with good strategys on the spot. Tjman461: His moves include: Bite, Fury Swipes, Scratch and the unofficial Tickle attack. Weezing: Wiz: James Pokémon that will be used in this battle is weezing. Boomstick: Weezing is kind of strong and started out as a koffing. Tjman461: In kanto it was James main Pokémon that he battled with. The best Pokémon Weezing was able to defeat was a...... Shellder. Boomstick: In Johto James preferred Victreebell but he did use Weezing to make quick escapes. Wiz: Weezings attacks are Smog, Tackle, Smokescreen, Sludge and Poison Gas. Tjman461: That's all there is really to say about him, overall Weezing is an average Pokémon, and again he is most useful for making everything smokey and for escaping. Arbok: Wiz: Arbok, the cobra looking Pokémon. Jessie's main Pokémon in Kanto. Boomstick: Though he may not be that strong Arbok has pretty good feats. Tjman461: For example he was able to defeat Horsea, Starmie, Squirtle and Seaking singlehandedly with little help from Weezing. However once a seel evolved into dewgong it got defeated by ice beam. Wiz: He has good endurance and can get launched along with everyone else which makes him have good durability. One time in the orange islands he was launched by himself but was seen in the next episode. Boomstick: Its attacks are, Dig, Bite, Wrap, Acid, Glare, Poison Sting, Toxic, Double Edge, Tackle, Headbutt and finally Take Down. Tjman461: Aww man I didn't know Jessie used hacks, Arbok can't really learn tackle. Wobbuffet: Wiz: Finally we have Wobuffet the underestimated Pokémon of Team Rocket. Boomstick: In X and Y he was really good in the first episode! Wiz: He was able to defeat Ash's Pokémon too on some occasions. Tjman461: He can deflect attacks back at his opponents and has defeated enemies a lot. Wiz: He is a little dumb and isn't as bright as the other Pokémon but when he does what he is supposed to he is a very strong opponent. Tjman461: However he isn't able to counter forever and sometimes Jessie says the wrong attack and says counter instead of mirror coat or vise versa. Boomstick: He was also used in the Pokémon contests but who gives a shit about that? Wiz: Anyway Wobuffet is strong when used correctly and he is pretty much a fourth member to team rocket. Tjman461: Like I always say, it's not team rocket with out Wobuffet. Storm Troopers Wiz: Storm Troopers, the clones and army of the powerful Darth Vader. Boomstick: Well their leader may be powerful but they sure aren't. Wiz: They have been used in battles on Hoth and many more battles. Tjman461: Their main weapon is the E-11 blaster rifle that they barely make any shots with. Boomstick: They also have alright reactions, strength and speed, with their armor they have good durability. Wiz: Another weapon they have is the thermal detonator which is pretty much a grenade. Boomstick: They are pretty intelligent but they often miss when shooting and make mistakes. Wiz: They also use Rocket Launchers and they have their AT-ST. Tjman461: In Star Wars battle front they have a personal shield and have the barrage gun which does moderate damage. Boomstick: They may be bad with their guns but their AT-ST is really good, it shoots fast and is fast. It also has the blaster cannons which shoot unlimitedly and they have concussion grenades which do a lot of damage. Wiz: The Storm Troopers may not be that strong but they usually attack in numbers instead of going solo which can usually be a problem for the opponents if they get surrounded. Tjman461: I honestly don't get why people hate them so much, hell I like jar jar binks. Wiz and Boomstick: ......... Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick and Tjman461: It's time for a Death Battle Season Finale!!! Death Battle Space physics will not be a factor in this battle (no zero gravity and team rocket will be able to breath without a helmet). Team Rocket is battling pikachu right now from their balloon. Ash: Pikachu use thunderbolt! Pikachu: Pikachuuuuuuuuuu! Team Rocket: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! We're blasting off again! Team Rocket and their balloon are launched away farther and farther. In fact they ended up in a galaxy far far away... They crash through the Death Star and end up inside it. Meowth: Woah! Where do ya think we ended up this time? Jessie: Shhh wait a second I hear someone coming! James fix up the balloon. James: Right. A curious Storm Trooper comes around and investigates. He finds two people and a cat looking creature. The Storm Trooper puts up his gun. Storm Trooper: Who are you and why are you here? Meowth: Woah woah buddy put that gun down! We ended up here on accident! Storm Trooper: Hmm *into his walkie talkie" guys I need back up. James: Oh come on sir please give us a break! Jessie: Oh shut up James. Jessie is a little annoyed by the Storm Trooper and walks up to him. Jessie: Ok listen you, we have had a rough day and you don't want this to get too violent do you!? Team Rocket gets into formation and says their speech. Jessie: Prepare for trouble! James: Make it double! Jessie: To protect the world from devastation! James: To unite all peoples within our nation. Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love. James: To extend our reach to the star above! Jessie: Jessie James: James Jessie: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light! James: Surrender now or prepare to fight! Meowth: Meowth that's right! Wobuffet: Wobuffet! Storm Trooper: *Into his walkie talkie again* guys I really need back up please come as soon as possible. Jessie: Well if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get! James: Wait Jess, I don't think we should rush into another fight. One loss is enough for one day right? Meowth: Just let Jessie do the talking. Just then 12 Storm Troopers came in and stood behind the Storm Trooper that was talking to them. Then an AT-ST walked in and had two storm troopers controlling it. Storm Trooper: Why don't you surrender now? James: Alright guys I really think we should take our leave! Sorry for any trouble we have caused good sir. James bows down to the Storm Trooper in a comical way to try to make him change his mind. Jessie is annoyed by this and stomps on James head. Meowth: It's ok guys! The balloon is all fixed and remember its quality over quantity am I right? Jessie: Well said Meowth. Jessie and Meowth hop into the Balloon and James reluctantly follows. The Storm Troopers ready their guns and the AT-ST walks to the front of the army. FIGHT! Team Rocket (Including Pokémon): 6 ''' '''Storm Troopers: 15 The Stormtroopers stand there as the AT-ST shoots at the balloon, so far the bullets are missing. Team Rocket starts laughing at them. Jessie: HAHA were sitting right here and you can't land one hit! Meowth! Activate the mech! Meowth: Yes ma'am! Meowth presses a button and the balloon transforms into it's mech form. (This is what it looks like: Link ). The mech Meowth runs up to the AT-ST and pushes the AT-ST down. There were three Stormtroopers underneath two of them escaped one wasn't so lucky. Storm Troopers: 14 The AT-ST now laying down is still working. It tries to shoot a grenade out of it and succeeds Team Rocket tries to move the robot away but it wasn't fast enough and part of the mech gets destroyed. The Balloon head deflates and Team Rocket gets out of the mech. James: Aw man we blew it... The Storm Troopers start shooting at Team Rocket but they take cover behind the rubble that used to be their mech. Meowth then comes up with an idea. Meowth: Guys we have that Meowth Mech still right? James: It should be somewhere in what used to be our balloon. Meowth goes into the rubble and finds the Mecha-Meowthinator. He gets inside and activates the drills on the fingertips and runs into the battle. Meowth: You'll never defeat the Mecha-Meowthinator! The Storm Troopers try to shoot the robot but they miss and when they didn't miss it didn't do enough damage. Meowth runs to the AT-ST and uses the drills to cut off it's legs making it useless. A Stormtrooper runs over to the robot and shoot at it to get better range but Meowth turns around and uses the drills and cuts into the Storm Trooper's chest killing him. Storm Troopers: 13 Another Storm Trooper throws a thermal detonator at the Meowth Mecha while his back is turned and the bomb explodes destroying the robot Meowth is still alive but is wounded a tiny bit. Meowth runs cowardly back behind the rubble for cover. The two Storm Troopers that were in the AT-ST came out of the destroyed AT-ST. Jessie: Well you did your best Meowth. Now it's my turn! Go Wobuffet! Use Mirror Coat Wobuffet is sent out and is ordered by Jessie to use Mirror Coat to deflect the bullets. James and Meowth come out knowing it's now safe. The Storm Troopers all shoot at the team but whenever Wobuffet got hit it would deflect back at the Storm Trooper that shot it. The Storm Troopers armor was able to hold off the bullets. Considering only like five hit Wobuffet. James: I choose you Weezing! Use Smog! Weezing comes out and goes towards the Storm Troopers. Weezing then uses Smog smoking them out. The poison gas gets inside two of the Storm Troopers helmets and they breath it in causing them to choke and die. Storm Troopers: 11 James: Weezing use Tackle! Weezing uses Tackle on one of the Storm Troopers in the smoke knocking him over. The Storm Troopers try to shoot at Weezing but there is too much smoke. The Storm Troopers move out of the Smoke still coughing. Once all of them are out one of the Storm Troopers gets a rocket launcher out and waits for Weezing to come out. Weezing comes out ready to tackle one of them but the Storm Trooper waits for Weezing to get closer and shoots a rocket at him and manages to hit Weezing. Weezing is hit by the Rocket Launcher and gets launched into a wall and explodes. Weezing is heavily injured and weakly floats back up. The Storm Troopers walk closer and shoot at Weezing more and more starting to put holes in him. James: Weezing quick! Use smoke screen and get out of there!!!! Weezing starts to fly out of there and uses Smoke Screen but a Storm Trooper jumps up and grabs Weezing holding him down before he could use Smoke Screen. The Storm Troopers shoot more and more at Weezing eventually causing Weezing to bleed out from all the injuries. Team Rocket (Including Pokemon): 5 James looks as the Storm Troopers back up and see that Weezing was dead on the ground. He gets on his knees and starts sobbing. Jessie: Uh, go Arbok! Use Dig and pull them under and use Wrap. Arbok does as it is told and digs under ground the Storm Troopers look around and don't see Arbok. The Storm Troopers try to shoot at Jessie, James and Meowth again but Wobuffet protects them using Mirror Coat making the bullets useless. Arbok eventually pulls a Storm Trooper under and Wraps the Storm Trooper to hold him underground. The Storm Troopers try shooting down into the hole but miss. Jessie: Great Arbok! Take off his helmet and use Poison Sting! Arbok rips off the Storm Troopers helmet and uses Poison Sting at his face poisoning the Storm Trooper and killing him. Arbok digs back underground to avoid any more bullets. Storm Troopers: 10 Jessie: This is taking too long we need another plan. Meowth: Hmmm, we have that Zapdos mecha, if I call the boss and tell him our situation he might send one in. Meowth runs behind the rubble and calls the boss. Meanwhile Arbok has pulled two more Storm Troopers underground and Constricted them both. He then ripped off their helmets and shot an acid attack at their heads melting their heads. Storm Troopers: 8 The Storm Troopers run over to where Arbok is and throw as many Thermal Detonators into the hole as they can. Arbok starts to try and dig away but as he does that the bombs explode before he could get far enough and the bombs destroy him. Team Rocket (Including Pokemon): 4 Jessie gets infuriated by this and yells at Meowth. Jessie: MEOWTH IS THAT ZAPDOS BOT HERE YET?! Meowth: Almost, you gotta remember were in space. Jessie: Well Arbok and Weezing are dead and they are running over! The Zapdos bot shows up and Meowth gets the remote control for it and flies it over towards the Storm Troopers. The Zapdos Bot flies over and grabs two of the Storm Troopers with it's grabbers. The Storm Troopers struggle to break free but can't and the Zapdos mech throws them down on the ground. The Zapdos Bot uses it's grabbers and crushes their heads. Storm Troopers: 6 The Zapdos bot flies over to the Troopers again and grabs one more and takes off his helmet and uses the grabber to smash the Troopers head. Storm Troopers: 5 The Storm Troopers shoot at the Zapdos bot and damage it but don't destroy it. Jessie then runs over to one of the Storm Troopers and rips off his helmet and punches him in the face before he can get his gun out. The Storm Trooper is knocked down and Jessie stomps on his head and eventually knocks him out. Then Jessie snaps his neck. Jessie: THAT'S for killing Arbok. Storm Troopers: 4 The Storm Troopers shoot at Jessie but Jessie runs away and only gets hit once but it didn't do very much. The Zapdos bot then flies towards another Storm Trooper but he uses a Rocket Launcher and shoots at the bot making it explode. Meowth: Oh no! Our Zapdos has been zapped! James: I guess we'll have to take them on our selves. You go first Meowth. Meowth: Fine but you've done nothing but stand there this whole battle! Wobuffet should come with me too! Jessie: Fine, Wobuffet go with him and always keep using mirror coat. Meowth and Wobuffet run up towards the remaining Storm Troopers and shoot at them both Wobuffet activates his Mirror Coat and Meowth runs behind him. The bullets that hit Wobuffet deflect back at the Storm Troopers damaging them. Meowth runs up and knocks one of the Storm Troopers down. Then he takes off the Troopers helmet and uses Fury Swipes at the Storm Troopers head. Wobuffet protects Meowth as this is happening with Mirror Coat. Meowth scratches the Storm Troopers head some more and causes his face to be a bloody mess. Meowth finishes him off with a scratch stabbed through the Troopers skull. Storm Troopers: 3 Meowth gets on top of Wobuffet and run towards the Storm Troopers. They shoot at them but Meowth jumps off of him and dodges the bullets. Some bullets hit Wobuffet because he is just standing there and deflect back killing a Storm Trooper. Storm Troopers: 2 The two remaining Storm Troopers keep shooting but Meowth is dodging and Wobuffet uses Mirror Coat again and deflects them back. The bullets deflect at one of the Storm Troopers damaging him. Meowth comes up with an idea and jumps up and uses Fury Swipes on the gun the Storm Trooper had causing it to break into pieces. Meowth runs up to the other Storm Trooper but the Storm Trooper manages to hit Meowth with a couple bullets causing him to burn a bit but not killing him. Meowth though in pain a little bit jumps up and uses fury swipes on the other Storm Troopers gun destroying it. The Storm Troopers throw their last thermal detonators. There is a total of three on the ground and Meowth panics a bit but quickly throws them away in the nick of time. They explode a couple feet away. The 2 remaining Storm Troopers run to get guns from the dead Storm Troopers. Jessie and James run over to finally help Meowth. James: Don't worry Meowth you take a break you've done really well. Jessie runs up to a Storm Trooper and slaps the gun that he found out of his hand before he can shoot. Then she kicks the Storm Trooper down, rips his helmet off, and stomps on his head until he gets knocked out. Jessie then snaps his neck. Storm Troopers: 1 Jessie: Alright only one more! James: I'll take care of him Jess. James runs over to the last Storm Trooper and takes his helmet off. The Storm Trooper picked up a dead Storm Troopers gun and started shooting at James. James dodged for a bit and was thinking about how they killed Weezing and boy did he get angry. James runs up not having to dodge the bullets because the Storm Trooper was missing, and steals the gun from the Storm Trooper and throws it far away. James then punches the Storm Trooper multiple times. The Storm Trooper punches back doing little damage to James. James then does one more big punch to the Storm Troopers temple causing internal bleeding. Meowth: Jeez James is really showing that guy who's boss. James punches the Storm Troopers temple again breaking that part of the skull. The Storm Trooper then gets knocked out from all the punching and eventually dies from internal bleeding. However James snaps the Storm Troopers neck for good measure. James: THAT'S for killing Weezing! James kicks the Storm Troopers body and walks towards Jessie and Meowth. Then he smiles knowing they won the battle. KO! Meowth: W-we did it!!! Wobuffet: Woooobuffet! Then they do a group hug to celebrate. Meowth: Hey you guys! If we bring one of the guns or something back to the boss maybe he'll finally give us that promotion! We can also tell him all about what we did and maybe he'll recognize our skill! Jessie: Wow you really used your head today Meowth! Quick James fix the balloon and we'll fly back to earth to the boss! Result Boomstick: All right! Team Rocket will finally get that raise they deserve! Wiz: The Storm Troopers may have had more members to their team but Jessie and Jame's Pokemon were way too powerful for the Storm Troopers. Boomstick: Team Rocket also had their awesome mechs which really gave the Storm Troopers trouble. Wiz: Storm Troopers also had armor and explosives which did manage to kill two of Team Rockets Pokemon but their helmets are able to come off which can make them very vulnerable. Team Rocket was also faster because they are able to dodge electricity and sound based attacks which mostly rendered their guns not very useful. They are also FAR more durable they can take electricity, fire from Charizard which can melt boulders, hyper beams and many many more. Boomstick: While Storm Troopers die from a couple shots to the chest! Wiz: They are also smarter because they can build mechs and are able to come up with strategies, also considering they were able to beat Ash in the new anime. Team Rocket is also stronger because they were able to stop a Dragonite from flying with a frying pan. Boomstick: Looks like the Storm Troopers blasted off again! Wiz: The winner is Team Rocket Advantages and Disadvantages Team Rocket: +FAR more durable. +Faster +Relatively smarter because they are able to build mechs +Stronger +Their Pokemon were too powerful -Outnumbered -Explosives gave them trouble Storm Troopers: +More people on their team +Had explosives which did a lot of damage -Less durable -Slower -Possibly not as smart -Weaker -Weren't able to do much against the Pokemon Who were you rooting/betting? Rooting/betting Team Rocket Rooting/betting Storm Troopers Rooting Storm Troopers Betting Team Rocket Rooting Team Rocket Betting Storm Troopers Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:TJman461 Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie theme DEATH BATTLES Category:'Star Wars vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017